pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Heastah Iceblade
Heastah Iceblade is one of a few first Freedom Flyers. Before and during the Bloody Dawn he was a leader of the Omega team. Personality & Character Heastah is friendly and cheerful most of time. When he's on duty, he's serious and cold-looking, but you will be surprised at how he manages to make funny remarks and jokes with such a serious expression. And yes, he does it quite often. He's very loyal to his family and friends, especially his mate. Skills & abilities Heastah is a master of the ice element, therefore, aside from typical ice attacks he is capable of true ice fury. His "personal" ice attack is ice shards, shaped as blades, which he can summon up to 3 at once with only a few seconds to recharge. He is also a good fighter. During his time outside the walls Heastah developed some other ice skills: Bendable spikes Summoned ice spikes can "bend". However, it doesn't make the spike bendable as a plant root from nature element, it just shows the skill of ice manipulation: the spikes bend by being regrown/shortened at some places, while still being solid. Defrosting He can make ice thinner in a matter of seconds. Ice usually just turns into water. Weaknesses Elementally he's weak against fire and fire-based attacks; also hates the hot weather. He has 3 scars that are his weaknesses, sort of: * head clawed scars made his right eye almost blind, thus he relies on his healthy left one a lot; * neck burnt scar and the left back leg scar have no scales, rather sensitive, therefore he does his best to avoid it being hit and by covering it with armour plates. Backstory Before the Dark War III Heastah was born in Warfang a couple of years after the end of the Dark War I. Everyone was relieved that Malefor was defeated, and no one could even think about a possibility of something dark coming again anytime soon. Once he got a bit older, he was sent to the Dragon Temple to the Guardians, to teach him of ice element and how to use it. A few days after his arrival he was introduced to his cousin Xarei Firewing, who was taken there by his father from outside Warfang to have a chance to train under the Guardian's wing. Xarei was a few years older than him and knew basics about his fire element, unlike him, who could only produce small portions of ice breath. Unsurprisingly the two of them bonded quickly as close as brothers. Their favourite time killing activity was sparring, quite fitting due to their elements being opposite. After the first spar which ended with Heastah's back leg being burnt so badly that even the red crystals didn't manage to heal the wound completely, leaving an ugly scar, they could only do it under the Guardians' watch. Their elemental training was put on breaks a few times, one of the longest was after the raid of the Dragon Temple, which they happened to survive only because Heastah's parents requested their presence a couple of days before that in Warfang for some matters. The Dark War II had begun. During the Dark War II the Dragon Temple was closed for them, so both blue boys had to stay within Warfang's walls. Heastah's father tried his best to guide his son further in elemental training, but it was mostly Xarei who succeeded in doing it by continuing the spars. Heastah had just crossed the line between teenage and adulthood when the dark army reached the walls of Warfang. He and his cousin went to fight off enemies inside the city and later on its walls. The ice dragon lacked a bit of speed back then, so he was unable to avoid a couple of orc arrows, which sank into his shoulder and leg; his cousin pushed him into the infirmary despite his protests for taking care of wounds, where he met a pretty wind dragoness Cirika. Once the Dark War II ended, Heastah and Cirika became mates, and as result of their love, they got Isky. Heastah decided to stay as a part of defensive forces in Warfang, not really an army back then. Xarei joined him, so they could train together and master their skills. Dark War III The life seemed to go well until a black teen dragoness, Spyro's former companion, burst into Warfang being barely alive. She told that the savior they had been praising for ending the Dark War II turned into the same monster as Malefor and freed him. The third Dark War had begun. The city was being prepared for another war, with walls being made to hold the dark creatures, with creating an army instead of defensive forces and some other things. Xarei and Heastah volunteered to go to the army, and with their skills they had quite high ranks. A few years had passed since the war's start when Cynder and her friend Casi announced an idea of Freedom Flyers, elite teams, best of the best, who would focus on destroying the strongest enemies to get to the dark masters. Heastah applied, but Xarei refused as he couldn't get a hold of his elemental furies, because he was a duo-breather, a dragon with two elements of the same elemental branch, and unfortunately for him, his elements weren't very similar (blue fire and electricity). Later the ice dragon was promoted as a leader of one of Freedom Flyer teams, team Omega. His daughter Isky adored him and wanted nothing else except being able to join him on his missions outside the city, so he did his best to pass the Guardian knowledge to her, to teach her how to defend and attack. Cirika was always against this idea, she didn't want her daughter to be a soldier at all, but as it was her daughter's wish, she let it be. Isky's first real mission, once she got accepted in his team, turned to be... a disaster. Not just him and her, but everyone else. It was the battle of the Bloody Dawn. Heastah was keeping an eye on her, ready to come for help, while dealing with golems. However, he was distracted by Tatterwing, a darker of elites who was a threat to even Freedom Flyers. He fought with her and mortally wounded her, yet she didn't let him go. He was last seen falling down with Tatterwing. After that, his fate was unknown. The Hunt Old Scars Relationships Xarei Firewing Heastah and Xarei, despite being cousins, are actually as close as siblings can be. Cirika Feathertail He will do anything to make his mate happy and agrees on almost all matters, except the ones, regarding his daughter. Isky Blackpaw His daughter is the most precious thing he has, therefore he can be a bit overprotective near her. Floe Snowscale A kid he encountered while being outside Warfang. Gallery Pure_light_heastah_reference_by_ruscsi-d8goa6q.png|Reference sheet Iceblades.png|Heastah with his family Pl_silver_wings_by_ruscsi-d7r24su.png|Heastah (in Omega armour) with his daughter Isky 20104fe811fd441b6388a0bb01ae5631.png|Heastah using "ice glove" in a form of a blade Tumblr ohf621v2691uvwwreo1 1280.png|Heastah's family tree Notes * He has a tail bracellet, a mating gift, which has a light grey stone as a symbol of wind element, however he almost never wears it due to frequent missions/fights. Category:Characters Category:Freedom Flyers Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:Team Omega Category:Response force Category:2nd class